Guest Yγ
This is the Guest Trainer from Pokémon Yellow Gamma Yγ Oak = After defeating the Champion of Pokemon League(with ameliorate team !!!) Prof Oak congratulate you for the victory and you ask a question depending on your response before the end credits you will confront the professor Oak (win or lose not matter and you don't win the Experience point similar to AZ (X&Y) ) this is the only time you will face the professor Oak in the game ! (but you can restart the super League for rematch Prof Oak Again ) |-| Brendan = after defeating pokemon league for the first time , Prof Oak picks you up at home to tell you that a guest would like to see the new champion of Kanto (Player) this is called Brendan the champion of Hoenn and fighting with him after defeating Brendan you can have a revenge in the same place every saturday and sunday (similar to Pokémon Liquid Crystal) |-| Cynthia = Cynthia was found in Mt Moon after defeating the 16th Gym Leader |-| Drake = Drake in the game is a Pirate search by police and it is he who makes you travel Kanto- Johto (With the quest in his Ship) before accosting in Johto you will have to beat after defeating 10 time (at least 1 times with advenced team ) He give a Bagon level 10 (this is the only way to have a Bagon in this game) |-| The Buried Alive = The Buried Alive Model — often referred to as its code, the Buryman script — was to be found on the final story of the Pokémon Tower, in what has now been replaced with the Marowak ghost. According to the scripts assigned to it, the Buried Alive model was intended to be the "boss" of the tower. Once reaching the top floor, the following conversation would have taken place. Buried Alive: You're... Here. BA: I'm trapped... BA: And I'm lonely... BA: So very lonely... BA: Won't you join me? After this, the battle would have been initiated. Once in "battle view", the Buried Alive model appears to be a decaying human corpse attempting to crawl out of the ground. It has been programmed to have two White Hands, a Gengar, and a Muk. Strangely enough, a protocol for the Buried Alive's actions after it was defeated were not written. In the case of the player defeating him, the game would freeze. However, a specific ending was written by an unknown programmer upon losing the battle. In this ending, the Buried Alive was to have stated, "Finally, fresh meat!" followed by several lines of gibberish. He was to have then dragged the player character into the ground surrounding him. The scene would finish with a typical "Game Over" screen; however, in the background, an image of the Buried Alive character devouring the player was to have been shown. Especially strange are the protocols for after this scene. The cartridge was to download this image to the small internal memory contained in the Game Boy, overwriting the title screen that normally accompanied a Game Boy turning on. Instead, whenever it was started, the player would view this image as the sound file staticmesh.wav was played. The intended purpose for this effect, unlike many of the other factors leading towards Lavender Town Syndrome, is unknown. in the game you will face the buried Alive after defeating the 16th Gym Leader in the top of Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town but He have not White Hand but He have a new team inspired to the creepypasta |-| BaptIce = Later Category:Characters Category:Post Game Content Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters